


The Greater Rag / 魔高一丈

by evilfox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 格林德沃在学校的最后时光。





	1. Chapter 1

“这个世界上只有一种魔法。”

盖勒特的手指在那个男孩光洁的后背轻轻跳动，就像这是他手中的乐器。房间里没有光线，男孩背上牛乳一样白皙的肌肤只能用触觉欣赏。

“‘黑魔法’，‘神圣魔法’，都是编造的字眼。魔法只有一种，就是假借自然的力量去反击自然。”

那个五年级生枕着他的肩，凌乱的黑色发梢落入他肩窝。

“你在说什么？”后辈睡眼惺忪地咕哝着，“你怎么还在床上，今天没有训练吗？”

起床号声是一个小时之前的事了，此刻窗外仍是一片黑暗。这个季节里，每天只有两三个钟头能见到日光。盖勒特和另外两个同级生分享这间寝室，那两个精力过剩的家伙，不等发号就早早出去晨练了。

你这样早晚要被开除的。他的室友之一丹尼兹·亚尔金如此预言过。

“我说到哪儿了？自然，对吧？这就是为什么死亡圣器是魔法的最高境界，它们真正击败了自然。”

“可是……死亡圣器没能欺诈死神，不是吗？故事的道理不就是这个吗？”五年级生迷惑地抬起头，撑着床爬起来，准备离开这间他本不应该留宿的六年级寝室。另外两位前辈对盖勒特·格林德沃带低年级生回来过夜这种事司空见惯，尽管没有坚决抗议，也难免在他们搞出太大动静的时候骂两句。当然，室友舒适与否从来不在盖勒特的思考范围内。

“不，多里安，我不是说死神。世界上也没有死神这种东西，或者魔鬼，或者上帝。”对于大多数巫师家庭的孩子，死亡圣器只是童话里的宝物，但盖勒特知道它们不止于此。“死亡圣器是人的作品，它们不能被毁灭、不能被改变，明白吗，自然的本体就是时间，死亡圣器是人的作品欺诈了时间。”

“……好吧。”多里安·萨戈利奇似乎不甚在意前辈的感慨。他伸手去摸衬衫，碰倒了床头的水烟壶。

“对不起。”他匆忙扶起并道歉。

盖勒特有些不悦，念咒点燃漂浮在空中的烛灯。蜡烛只剩六根了，春季学期到来之前他们不会得到补给。和他的大部分同学一样，盖勒特无法理解校规关于火烛的吝啬。宿舍里没有什么东西是现成的，需要用魔法料理每个细节，对于在家时习惯被家养小精灵侍候的纯血男孩们，这里的合宿生活度日如年。

多里安从床边捡起衬衫，套头穿上。“你真不怕被学生会找麻烦？你有多久没去练球了。”

“又不是我想加入校队的，”盖勒特坐起来，竖起枕头当靠背，并没有要下床的意思，“我同意加入只是为了让他们别再为这个烦我。谁也别想让我在这个点钟骑着扫帚满山乱窜。”

他至今不能理解校队每天早上黑灯瞎火去山上练飞的意义。如果哪天听说他们全体被雪崩埋了，盖勒特一点也不会意外。

“对了，你想到点子了吗？”多里安扣上背带，在满地乱扔的脏衣服里寻找他的校服上装。

“什么？”

“你昨晚说的‘更伟大的恶作剧（a greater rag）’？”

“哦。”盖勒特想起这是怎么回事了。

昨天晚饭时，他的朋友们说起特姆斯特朗学院史上最伟大的恶作剧——“蒙特黑名单”。相传这件事的始作俑者是1841年入学的波兰学生齐林斯基，他在学校钟楼前的哈方·蒙特雕像手上加了一座书本形状的石雕，每当有人走过雕像面前——当时校内的任何一个人——石雕书页上就出现生动的画面，揭示此人校园生涯里最丢脸的瞬间。据说奇林斯基花了六个月搜集资料，又花了两个月制作他的魔法石雕，吸入太多朱砂石粉末使他喉咙肿痛，但他的付出没有白费，这个惊人的恶作剧令全校学生欲罢不能，因为它对众师生一视同仁，无论是精明干练的学生干部还是声色俱厉的战斗魔法教授，人人都有自己无法直视的难堪时刻。它为学生们提供了一周的娱乐，直到校长勒令将其拆除，并给肇事者记了大过。

这起恶作剧是不安分的德姆斯特朗男孩们心目中的标杆。昨晚的餐桌上，也许是喝多了蛋奶伏特加，六年级生盖勒特·格林德沃号称他要制造一桩更了不起的恶作剧。

“不，我还没想到。”此时他坦白说，“等会吃早饭的时候我要好好考虑一下。”

多里安穿戴整齐，正要出去，听到门外有人大念开锁咒，且毫无悬念地失败了。

“开门。”盖勒特吩咐他的后辈。就算学生会干部不介意继续在门外自取其辱，他也想尽快摆脱他们的骚扰。

多里安开了门，从门外跌进来的果不其然是学生会体育级长格里莎·蒂莫辛柯，大家都喊他“蒂莫”。后面还跟着他的两个喽啰。

“格林德沃，你怎么又缺席训练？”级长明知故问。

“我早就说过了，你们可以把我除名。”他掀开被子跳下床，只穿着他骄傲的“生日礼服”靠近面红耳赤的体育级长，“我巴不得你们放过我。”

蒂莫移开视线，又转回来，像是无从决定究竟怎样做能免于嘲笑。他是个金发的七年级生，比盖勒特高半个头；他或许是整个学院最英俊的男孩，可惜脑子只有魔杖尖那么大。

“你先穿上衣服。”体育级长尴尬地低头。

“如果你担心的是下周的杯赛，我会去的。答应的事我会做到，别再浪费时间到我这里耍威风了。”说完，盖勒特转身去窗边找自己的衣服。

蒂莫被晾在那里，承受着多里安的偷笑。他来撬门的时候就该知道这是必然后果。

说实话，假如他不是这么无脑，盖勒特是很愿意和他找点乐子的。但很遗憾，盖勒特总是更钟意机灵的孩子。而蒂莫，盖勒特能想象，这家伙在床上恐怕也是一样木讷。

他向多里安丢了个眼色，后者会意地邀请学生干部们同他一起离开，体育级长只好顺着这个台阶下去。也许他希望盖勒特能拒绝下周的比赛，让他有理由发起一次真正的责难，但盖勒特怎么会让他如愿呢。

会堂估计已经没有早餐了。盖勒特盘算着。他打算自己去厨房里找点吃的，用魔法做个煎蛋卷对于他不是问题。


	2. Chapter 2

西方有些学校认为学生的天资决定了他们是谁、能做什么，不同天性的学生应当得到各自不同的教育。而在德姆斯特朗，你不能以“不适合”为理由放弃任何事，没有分班，没有选修课程，每个人都要完成相同的任务。你认为不可能的事，教授们总有方法让你做到；即便做不到，你也不会活着收到不及格成绩单。 

德姆斯特朗学院信奉勤能补拙。他们相信，只要假以时日反复训练，没什么不能掌握的，只要你身上有巫师的血脉。

这意味着有些东西要从第一年学到最后一年。例如魁地奇，或杖斗。

“你说，父母知道我们在这儿都干什么吗？”盖勒特心不在焉地架住对手劈面打来的杖头，挡开，再横扫回去，像每一位杖斗课教练教他们做的那样。木质雪山杖的末端随每一次碰撞迸出火花。

“从这里毕业的那些知道吧。”他的对手是同级的赫尔格·魏斯。他们从三年级开始一直是练杖搭档。作为六年级生，他们敷衍训练的技术已经纯熟至极，无论教授怎样鼓动、训斥、怒吼，他们只管默契地打套招，不会像低年级小屁孩那样动不动打红了眼、非要有一方躺在地上才算结束。

“他们送我们来是想让我们成为最好的巫师。”盖勒特继续一边对招一边聊着，“谁知道要浪费大把时间练烧火棍子。”

短暂的白昼还未到来。广场四周燃着火炬，少年们的喊杀声回荡在火光里，打斗中散落的星火被厚重的毛边皮靴踩碎。

“好了，都停下。”教练拍着手命令他们，“接下来抽查展示。”

气喘吁吁的男孩们自觉退向两侧，整齐地站成排席地坐下。教练会照例抽选一些学生单独较量，供大家相互观摩。

“格林德沃。”

被点名的盖勒特提着他的雪山杖走到广场中央。

教练看向另一侧，目光扫过每一张惴惴不安的脸。

“斯万。”

面如死灰的七年级生威尔伯特·斯万倒抽了一口气，但他没有逃避的理由。他来自英格兰一个显赫的魔法世家，但他父母送他来这里真是犯了一个大错误。他这七年的沙包生涯总算快要结束了，他可不想在这时候为了一堂杖斗课落下终身伤残。如果可以，他会直接认输，但在德姆斯特朗没有认输这回事。

两个男孩对面而立。斯万双手握紧杖身，战战地摆出战斗架势；盖勒特却没有动作，木杖仍拄着地面，像个年轻的国王握着他的权杖。

“开始。”教授宣布。

斯万绝望地吼了一声，冲过去扬起杖头向对手劈下去。盖勒特没有招架，而是侧身闪开，单手挥杖抽在斯万脸上。英国男孩仰面倒下去，盖勒特一脚踏上他胸口，杖脚抵着落败者的咽喉，在那里留下一片硬币大小的烧伤。

“好。”教练示意他们退回各自行列，尽管斯万显然需要两个同学把他抬到一边去。“下一组。亚尔金。尼曼。”

盖勒特回到自己的位置坐下。他不喜欢杖斗，就像他不喜欢魁地奇；他并非不擅长，相反，或许是因为这些对于他太简单了。

“可怜的家伙。”赫尔格叹道，“让他少挨两下也好，你做得对。”

盖勒特没有解释自己速战速决并不是出于怜悯，只是暴打斯万这种废物并不会有任何乐趣。

事实上，这是一个长久以来困扰他的问题：他在学校生活里几乎没有得到过什么乐趣。他的课业成绩完美；时常违犯校规却从未受到责罚——教授或学生干部们都不想失去他，出于各种原因；他是个漂亮男孩，从不缺少投怀送抱的低年级生甚至高年级生。他本该好好享受这一切，但相反地，他感到迷惑和荒废。

这其中一定缺少了什么，他知道。当他感觉到自己手中无处施放的力量，当他意识到，这个地方没有人能解释拥有这样天赋的人该如何选择他的命运。他必须离开这里，去外面的广阔世界寻找他生而强大的理由。

打造死亡圣器的人或许也是这样。他们不经意间超越了自然的边界，这力量意味着什么，该用它做些什么？他们找不到答案，于是把问题留给未来。

“我想到了。”课后洗澡时，他突然说。

“什么？”赫尔格在一旁透过水声听见他的自言自语

“我要玩一个超越时间的戏法。”他用手指梳理着被水流打湿成深色的长发，“一个不能被拆除、抹掉的恶作剧。”

“你不该在这里说。”在他另一旁的丹尼兹下意识地向周围看了看，“学生会那帮人听到了会去告密的。”

“无所谓。”盖勒特关掉水流，挥动魔杖烘干自己。“他们根本不知道要告什么。”

“我一直想知道，蒂莫每次偷看你是想找你茬还是想骑你的‘扫帚杆’。”赫尔格笑着说。

“我猜是后者。”丹尼兹跟着调侃，“哪天他给你下了爱情魔药我也不奇怪。”

“小声点，你们。”盖勒特用魔杖敲了损友的头，“别给他出主意！回头真给我下药怎么办？”

“那你也不吃亏啊，他屁股那么翘。”

“闭嘴吧，我是不相信他能煮出什么靠谱的魔药，可别把人毒死。”

他们的玩笑当然是故意说给蒂莫听的，羞辱学生会干部是盖勒特和朋友们的日常余兴节目。离开浴室之前，盖勒特满意地瞄到体育级长脸上一阵红一阵白。

赫尔格也烘干自己，走出去追上已经穿上浴袍的盖勒特。

“有时候我觉得，你就是在试验，看做到什么程度学校才舍得开除你……我说，你的操行分还有剩吗？”

“可能还有个一两分吧。”盖勒特双手插在浴袍口袋里，半真半假地说。


	3. Chapter 3

望远镜里是一片雪色。盖勒特和他的同伴们围着火堆，坐在雪地里等待着。

学生会文书马蒂·卡图宁和他带的队伍迟迟没有出现在接力点，盖勒特和他随机抽到的这群队友也就无法离开这个鬼地方。这门见鬼的课程就是这样规定的，他们必须从前一队人那里获知接下来的目的地。

他放下望远镜，开始考虑用点规则之外的小魔法探知那些人是否还活着。

“乐申卡，水晶球给我。”他对身边的同级生说。乐申卡是他的外号，因他面无血色又邋里邋遢的样子很像传说中名为“乐申卡”的沼泽女怪。他总是被分派到最差的工作，例如携带水晶球这种沉重物件。

乐申卡从皮袋里翻出水晶球，捧给他的同学。

盖勒特将灵球捧在膝上，其中的棉絮和冰裂开始生长蔓延，晕成一团白雾。雾中渐渐展开的图景则是一片不可辨认的夜色。

“什么都看不见啊。”另一个男孩说。

所以教授在课上说水晶球不是用肉眼看的。盖勒特此刻没有闲心帮别人补习。

“他们有麻烦了。”他说。 

以盖勒特这六年来对学校的了解，指望教职员来搭救是不现实的。他们必须自己想办法离开这里。他吩咐同学把灵球收好，自己起身去抓了扫帚。

“我去找卡图宁他们，你们待着别动。”

要在学校周围白茫茫的山间辨清方向并不容易，况且今天的阳光即将殆尽了。盖勒特跨上扫帚，腾空而起，飞向远处素裹的林海。

所幸今天没有下雪，视野还算清楚；半空中冰冷的气流擦过他的脸，留下隐隐疼痛。

野外定向演习课的教授是个红脸膛的波斯尼亚人，有一半课时里看上去醉醺醺的。

这是你们在这里学到的最重要的一门课。初次演习时，他说。事实上每个教授都这样宣称自己任教的科目。

这门课会帮你们成为真正的斗士。教授继续说。你们在校内学了很多，我知道，黑魔法攻击，飞行，杖斗，变形，医药……现在是你们学会灵活运用它们的时候了，当你能对抗这片山脉的混乱和残酷，你一定能对抗任何敌人。

敌人是谁？学生中有人发问。

嗯？谁说话呢？教授问。

我。四年级生格林德沃不惮于重复他的发言。

这是个好问题。教授说。不过大家都知道这是大人们答不出问题时的拖延。

而今，两年过去了，盖勒特和他的同学们在校外的风雪里遭遇过种种惊险，迷路，雪崩，饥饿的魔法生物，重伤，内讧……野外行进可能遇到的几乎任何事。但仍未有人向他们解释这样的训练是为了迎接对抗何人的战争。

我们为什么而战，如果不是为了抵御麻瓜？盖勒特这样问过他的教授。

教授听了他的话，发出轻蔑的笑声：麻瓜怎么会来侵犯我们？他们根本不知道还有我们这个世界，再说，麻瓜挑战魔法哪能有胜算呢？延续传统的教育，是为了保持我们的骄傲。

盖勒特认为这都是一派胡言。

这里的一切都散发着陈腐和愚昧。像一座囚禁活人的墓穴。他们用数百年前的戏法教导十九世纪的年轻人，将他们的思想冻结在疲惫中。

天色暗下来了。盖勒特不得不举起魔杖照明。找到目标的希望越发渺茫，他在考虑是否应该放弃这次行动。

正当它犹豫不决时，前方的光晕里突然冲出一张女人的脸，瞪着失焦的灰色瞳孔向他尖叫。

盖勒特一个急刹，惊吓中他的魔杖脱手落下，飞行轨迹因失衡而上下周折，更多尖叫声和翼展巨大的魔法生物在空中追逐着他。

“Accio！”他及时唤回魔杖，也稳住了扫帚，但身后的猛禽还穷追不舍，震耳的悲鸣也不肯息止。

该死。

这些该死的西琳鸟。

如果课本的记载没错，她们的叫声会令人昏睡，在梦中见到心愿之物，陶醉于美梦不再甦醒。盖勒特的皮草耳罩能抵御寒风，却不足以隔绝西琳的歌声。在这种季节沉睡在野外的后果可能是致命的。

必须尽快逃离。尽快。

他还不到学习现影术的年纪，在飞行中施术更是危险，但眼下只能冒险一试。学校太远，唯一可行的选择是回到同学们所在的接力点。

那个山坡没有名字。盖勒特闭上眼拼命回想着它的位置和地形。

来吧。

年轻巫师的意念在时空中劈开缝隙，一瞬间天旋地转的旅程过后，他睁开眼，发现自己立在一间林中小屋前。手中的魔杖还在，胯下的扫帚却了无踪迹。

好极了。他自嘲地想。这下他得订购一把新扫帚了，也不知道什么时候才能送到这荒山野岭的学校。

房屋周围竖着巨大动物骨骼搭成的篱笆，暗示着屋主人可能是个怪物猎人。不奇怪，这片山林与世隔绝，住在这里的多半也是巫师。

“谁在外面！”亮着灯的的小屋里有一剪高大的人影。

“抱歉打扰了。”他大声说，“我没有恶意。我是德姆斯特朗的学生。”

房门开了，走出来的是个须发全白的老人。

“我过去也是。”

可以想象。盖勒特打量着那老人身上不知什么皮革制成的短袍，皮面的暗纹令人好奇。

“我们在上课。”盖勒特解释说，“我在找我的同学，我相信他们迷路了。”

“哈，野外定向演习，是吧？那也是我当年最头疼的课。”老人说着要转身回屋，又回头说：“你的脸色不太好，年轻人。不如进来喝杯热酒再走？”

盖勒特暗忖自己确实需要喝杯酒压压惊。他道了谢，跟着走进屋里。

木屋里暖意融融，壁炉里的火堆发出细小的爆裂声。墙上钉着许多战利品的头颅，盖勒特只能叫出其中一半的学名。猎人倒了两杯热红酒，又指着墙上的一幅画像，“这是我六年级的时候。”

那画上的男孩有一张俏皮的笑脸，一手握着魔杖，另一手抚着衣领花边，和面前的老人几无相似之处。盖勒特瞥见肖像下面的文字：塞拉芬·齐林斯基。

“齐林斯基？你是那个出名的齐林斯基？”

老人似乎有些错愕，“我上学的时候可不是个好学生，有什么臭名传到现在了？”

“你搞了学校历史上最棒的恶作剧，所有人都知道。”他脱下帽子、耳罩和皮衣，双手接过酒杯。

老人大笑着请他的后辈坐下聊。盖勒特捧着酒杯坐下，两腿叠起。

“有一件事我想不明白……你是怎么收集到那么多记忆的？没人注意到他的记忆被偷走吗？”

老猎人灌了一口酒，“我什么也没偷。”

“……？”

“是那本书偷的，它不是容器，它是‘施术者’，”老人讲起当年的玩笑，还有几分得意，“有人靠近它才会被摄取，所以我必须把它放在钟楼前，人来人往的地方。那不是一本记录，是一面镜子，没有人就没有倒影。”

盖勒特双手无意地摩挲着粗糙的陶杯，“……我明白了。”

他感到眼睑越发沉重，才注意到杯中溢出的神秘香气。

“这酒里放了什么……？”

猎人没有作答。

酒杯从他手中滑脱。他伸出手想抓住什么，眼前的景象渐渐模糊，离他远去。

镜子。他想。

再度睁开眼时，他感到全身僵硬，贴着雪地的半边脸已经没了知觉，胸中的剧痛提醒他可能摔断了一两块骨头。夜色仍然遮蔽着一切，四周安静得吓人。他无声地唤来魔杖放出光源，照见扫帚横在不远处，脚蹬断了一边，似乎还能用。

果然是那些见鬼的西琳鸟。他未能离开被袭击的地点，而是倒在自己的梦境里。

由此不难猜出卡图宁他们出了什么事。他再次跨上扫帚，在几里外的林中空地找到了昏睡的男孩们。


	4. Chapter 4

盖勒特从校医院出来，第一件事就是召集他的附庸们，为他的绝妙计划做准备。

他在养伤期间给多里安和另外两个后辈写了纸条，他们都没有回复，也没有去看望他。盖勒特对此很不满意，没空理他们的时候一个个黏得要死，有事找人倒找不来了。

“多里安？”他不耐烦地敲着低年级寝室的门，“怎么不回我的条子，我有事要你做。”

“他不在了。”

盖勒特回过头，看见体育级长和他的同党从楼梯转角上来。

“你们来干什么？”

蒂莫没有回答，很显然，他们是来收获盖勒特的惊讶和气恼。

“萨戈利奇被开除了。夜不归宿，道德败坏，冒犯学长，操行扣到零分，开除了。” 

“……什么时候的事？”盖勒特只在医院躺了三天，就被这帮小人钻了空子。

“听说你有阴阳眼，能预知未来。没预知这件事吗？”

盖勒特哂笑一声。

“你们没有这个权力。”

“我们有。”体育级长带着他假想的威慑力向盖勒特走近，“学生会有权向校长直接报告，我们拿到签字了。不只是他，还有四年级的弗罗伊登伯格。”

这些野蛮人。

“教授们对你太纵容了，格林德沃。”蒂莫警告说，“我们不能动你，至于你那些狐朋狗党就没这么幸运了，”

“你真是不开窍啊，蒂莫。”他摇了摇头，“你认为我会在乎你们开掉几个低年级生？”

“他们是你的党徒，不是吗？他们是你的……”

什么？情人？只是想到这个就让你不自在吗？盖勒特端起手臂看着级长开始涨红的脸。

“他们不是。”

他们不够资格。没有人够格。

这正是德姆斯特朗令他失望的原因。在这里找不到激动人心的、不可取代的事物。

“他们只是玩具。”他转过身走向楼梯，没再回头，“虽然这已经是你达不到的资格了。”

楼梯转动着，载着年轻巫师搭向中庭对面的楼层最高处，宛若天阶；体育级长在背后恼羞成怒地喊他站住，尽管他本该知道盖勒特从不听命于任何学生干部。

盖勒特回到他的寝室，没脱靴子就爬上床去，用些无声的小法术点燃了烟壶，靠着枕头半躺着吸烟消气。

他决意要离开这个朽坏的地方。但在那之前，他要完成计划中的、最精彩的恶作剧。

首先，他的伟绩必须放在全校最醒目的位置。钟楼，当然。

问题是钟楼顶上的两只猫灵。任何未经获准的飞行物经过钟楼顶层都会遭到它们的攻击，能驱使它们的只有校长本人。猫灵不算什么强大的魔法生物，但每一次攻击都会增加它们的分身，使对手陷入无尽的战斗。

一旦激怒了那些丑陋的猫形动物，他就再也没有时间去完成那个复杂的魔咒。他需要一场骚乱，一份诱饵，使校长和钟楼的守护者无暇他顾。

这时，敲门声打断了他的思考。

“进来。”

推门进来的是几天前和他一起参加野外演习的马蒂·卡图宁。马蒂平时是个沉默寡言的男孩，盖勒特和他同修许多课程，却算不上认识。

“听说你出院了，我只是……”马蒂有些拘谨地走近他，“谢谢你救了我。”

“没什么。”盖勒特随口答道，“上课而已，我确定你也愿意为我做同样的事。”

“事实上……”那男孩像是鼓起全部勇气才说出下一句话，“我愿意为你做任何事。”

……哦。盖勒特想。

他这才注意到同学的精心装扮。按照校规，德姆斯特朗学院男生们的穿着只限于三套校服：集会的大礼服、日间的常礼服和杖斗的训练制服。马蒂没穿着其中任何一套，他穿了一件簇新的绒面长外衣，胸前扎着暗蓝色的领花。显然这是他引诱同学的最大努力了，只是盖勒特正忙于思考大计，不确定自己是否有闲心做那种事。

见他不做回应，马蒂的神色愈加窘迫。

“我知道你看不起学生干部，是我自取其辱了。尽管挖苦我吧，谁叫我忍不住对你说了。”

他说完转身要走。盖勒特在这时改变了主意，

“等一下。”

马蒂在门前停下，听到盖勒特用咒语落下门锁。

“到这边来。”

盖勒特拍了拍床垫，示意对方坐到他身边。

马蒂犹疑着走过来，贴着床沿坐下，“他们让我起草关于你朋友的报告，我拒绝了，但我不能阻止他们，我只是个文书……”

“嘘……”盖勒特用食指按在对方唇上，“够了。”

“我很抱歉，格林德沃。”

“为什么不叫我的名字？”他的指尖轻轻拨动那个男孩淡红的下唇。

马蒂不敢相信地怔了一秒，“……盖勒特。”

“我可以叫你马蒂吗？”

“你愿意的话。”

“你抽烟吗，马蒂？”他重新抱起烟壶。

“一点点。”

“我想你会喜欢这个。”

盖勒特吸了一口烟，凑过去吻住他的同学，向那并无防备的双唇之间吹入烟草的香气。分享过后，才开始用舌尖轻触，追进对方口中戏弄一番，又吮了吮那片他特别赏识的下唇，才慢慢放开。

马蒂仍闭着眼，意犹未尽地陶醉在前一刻的亲密幻觉中。

“我需要你帮我做一件事。”盖勒特不得不叫醒他。

“我愿意，盖勒特，但我不能对学生会的……”

“不，听着，我需要你去报告校长，”盖勒特用手随意拢着那男孩的金棕色长发，“明天早上，直接去校长的房间，你是学生会的成员，你有这个权利，对吧？”

“但是为什么……？”

盖勒特给了他一个“你该懂得别问太多”的眼神。

“相信我。早上7点钟，不要早也不要晚。务必说清是格林德沃在制造麻烦。”那样校长才会如临大敌地带上他的猫灵。

马蒂点了点头。

“很好。”他笑着晃了晃手里的烟嘴，“要不要再来点？”


	5. Chapter 5

德姆斯特朗学院的早餐时间每天都同样吵闹。对于男孩们，这是一天里少有的无人管束的时间。

低年级孩子们在起床号声中争先恐后地冲进城堡底楼的会堂，他们要担任高年级生的侍者，必须在早餐开始前就位，等待前辈们用餐完毕才能入座。负责指挥他们的生活级长也不能偷闲，尽管他一刻不停地大喊着、挥舞着魔杖维持秩序，各种闲聊、口角和推搡碰撞还是不断发生在年轻男孩之间，即便他获准使用封口咒，也没有足够的时间一一封住上百个小野兽的嘴。

一年级男孩们用尚不熟练的移物咒语摆放餐具、折叠餐巾；二年级生在厨房忙着烹饪，他们已经做了一个学期，却鲜有进步，大部分餐点仍需要整杯苹果酒冲下去才不至呕吐。据说这项传统是为了让新生们有足够的机会练习基础咒术，似乎并没考虑过高年级生的饮食安全。

“你拿这个干什么？”走进会堂时，丹尼兹费解地看着盖勒特手里的水烟壶。

“等会就知道了。”盖勒特走向西侧餐桌的首席，这里通常是五年级干部的位置，但他们不能对前辈的选择提出异议。

被新生们的稚嫩魔法托着的食物开始摇摇摆摆地送上桌来，间或有打翻的酒水或摔在地上的生蛋，生活级长不得不一边责骂一边收拾残局。

“真难得啊，格林德沃，能在早餐时候见到你。”学生会副财务官曼尼在入座时揶揄道，“晚上没那么忙了？”

盖勒特笑而不答，准备好收到一句犀利回话的副财务官似乎有点扫兴,他正要进餐，被一声尖厉的啸声吓得掉了叉子。

整个会堂登时肃静下来，两道黑影咆哮着飞奔而来，跳上餐桌，弓着背眈眈环视着吓呆的学童们。紧跟着跑来的是穿着睡袍的校长和他身后的一群教授。

“到底出什么事了？”校长脸色张皇，举着魔杖，“格林德沃在哪？”

“这里。”

盖勒特登着椅子，一脚踏在餐桌上，一手端着他心爱的白铜烟壶，笑吟吟地向校长晃了晃魔杖。

校长立刻明白过来，他落进了这个狂妄生徒的陷阱，逃脱已不可能，只来得及自语一句“糟糕”。

盖勒特含住烟嘴深吸了一口，向空中吹出一片白烟。升起的烟雾瞬息间如潮泛滥，翻涌着淹没了整个会堂。

年轻的黑巫师放下烟壶，穿过渐渐散开的白雾走向连接庭院的高大拱门。在他四周，被烟雾缠绕的每一个男孩都茫然扑向身边最近的对象，相互亲吻、抚摸、撕扯彼此的衣裤，有些动作麻利的已经躺在餐桌上忘情交欢；年近百岁的校长和魔药课教授抱在一起，杖斗教练在沉醉地吮着变形术教授的耳垂；那两只猫灵也收起利爪，依偎在面包篮里互相舔毛。

盖勒特扬起魔杖向空中搅动，让烟雾在宽阔的厅堂里持续舞蹈，就像指挥着交响乐团，只不过这魔力演奏的不是和声，而是混乱。

他向门外走着，冷不防被一个高大男孩扑倒在地上强吻不停。

“盖勒特，我喜欢你，我一直都喜欢你，你是我见过的最……”

“Crucio！”

体育级长被无可恕的魔咒击中，撞在对面墙壁上，在万刃钻心的剧痛中失声尖叫，成了这梦境中唯一不再享受快感的人。

盖勒特爬起来，说服自己不要被这点小插曲搅了兴致。他低声骂了一句，匆匆走出会堂，拿了提前放在门口的扫帚，跨上去飞入中庭，扶摇直上。他的扫帚还在修理，昨天短暂的玩乐之后，他借到了马蒂的扫帚，骑着不那么舒适，但聊胜于无。

他飞向钟楼顶层，足以从金石中唤起生命的魔力在他手中酝酿。他要向整座城堡施咒，赋予它代行巫师意志的职责。

这是他在西琳的歌声中悟到的。

这咒术画出的纹章无法被擦除，就像谁也无法擦除镜中的倒影，因为镜子背后本无一物，真伪善恶只在人的眼中。

正因如此，这幻象转嫁之术被称之为……

“Speculumcreandi——”

只要这学院还有一砖一瓦存在，他的魔咒就不会消失。

从今以后，每一个向这城堡注目的人都将看到，这里曾有过的、最出色的巫师所留下的，穿越时光的召唤。

【尾声】

四轮马车飞驰在雪后的晴朗星空。正午过后又是长夜，下一个春日还遥不可及。

盖勒特听到那些牲畜的嘶鸣、它们双翼下的风声，却看不见它们的形容。折断的魔杖躺在他膝上，断开处露出一截殷红的龙筋杖芯。他不再是个学生了。他不认为这是坏事，现在他是个不受拘束的自由巫师，决心要找到那支唯一的、与他相配的魔杖，在那之前，昂贵的商品或随手折下的树枝并没有太大差别。

他探出窗外，在清冽的风中向那座雪山中的城堡投去最后一瞥。

钟楼顶层的石壁上，象征死亡圣器的符文亮着极光似的青色火焰。人的奇技曾经挫败时间的凭证，在没有日光的午后静静燃烧着。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> Free talk：这个文的想法来自火焰杯那集里Victor说他们学校墙上有GG刻下的死圣标志，既然过了一个世纪都还在，可以认为他是用了什么特殊魔法刻的，无法去除吧（。


End file.
